fantastic_pretty_curefandomcom-20200214-history
HPCR17
A Singer's Downhearted Note! Save Her From Quitting! (歌手の落胆注意！辞職から彼女を節約！''Kashu no rakutan chūi! Jishoku kara kanojo o setsuyaku!) is the seventeenth episode of ''HeartCatch Pretty Cure!☆Reborn and the 66th episode of the Reborn Dark Pretty Cures franchise overall. This episode focuses on the Cures trying to help Momoka change her mind about her career. Plot The Cures are eating lunch together in Cafe Hana, where a woman comes along and asks if she could sit with them. Hinata realises that this woman is the famous singer, Momoka, and asks for her autograph. However, Momoka thinks that she should quit singing, leaving everyone shocked. Can the Cures save this fabulous singer from meeting the end of her career? Synopsis Hanae takes a sip from her hot chocolate and says that hot chocolate was love, and then said her catchphrase. Yuri said that the food was incredible, and Rina said that it definitely was. Ayano says that she didn't know that Lady Sabakuno Namida had a niece, while Hinata scolded her to not change the subject. Hanae has a flashback from the previous episode, where Hotaru had said that the Cures truly were strong, but they hadn't seen her strongest yet, and she then disappeared. Just then, a voice asked if she could sit with them. Hanae jumped, and spilled her hot chocolate. The woman who had spoken apologised for scaring them. Yuri said that she could sit with them, and the woman thanked her. The woman ordered a cup of tea, and thanked the waitress. Ayano asked what the woman's name was, and she said that her name was Momoka. Hinata suddenly squealed, and asked for Momoka's autograph. The Cures seemed confused, until Hinata revealed: Momoka is actually a very famous singer! Momoka's smile faded, and she said that she is going to quit singing, leaving everyone shocked. Hinata tried to reason with Momoka, but Momoka said that her next concert will be her last. She gave the Cures tickets as well as backstage passes. She said they might as well try and convince her one last time before the concert. Later on, Momoka was taking a jog, where she saw a woman trying to calm her baby. Momoka put her hood up and asked if she could help calm the baby down. The woman said that a lullaby would be amazing, but Momoka thought to herself that she had decided to quit singing, and ran off. That night was the concert. The Cures headed to Momoka's dressing room, where she was talking to a group of girls. Momoka introduces the girls as the Vamp Girls, and they had featured in one of Momoka's songs. Hinata happily stated that the song was "Eclipse". Momoka told the Cures to convince her one last time. Hinata said that Momoka had millions of fans around the world, and her singing made them happy. Yuri asked why Momoka began to sing in the first place, and Momoka hesitated. While the Cures were trying to reason with Momoka, Hotaru was hovering in the air, and said that she felt a powerful sadness. She appeared in the dressing room, which surprised everyone. Hotaru looked at Momoka's Heart Flower, which was starting to wilt. She stole it from her and merged it with a microphone, and it turned into a Desertrian. The Vamp Girls ran out of the dressing room, and Potpourri grabbed the crystal sphere with Momoka encased inside of it. The mascots tell the Cures to transform, and they did so. The Cures began fighting the Desertrian, and the Desertrian shouted out Momoka's cries. It revealed that Momoka never wanted to quit, she was just under a lot of pressure. Cure Sunburst said that everyone has times of stress, and they feel like they want to quit, but they should stay strong and move forward. This made the Desertrian hesitate, and so the Cures (minus Cure Moonlight) performed "Rainbow Star Orchestra", and the Desertrian was purified, and reverted back into a Heart Flower. The Heart Flower and crystal sphere became reunited once more, and turned back into Momoka, who was unconscious. Hotaru disappeared, and the Cures reverted back into their civilian forms. Momoka woke up and realised that Pretty Cure had saved her. Hinata said that they had chased after that mysterious girl, which was why they were not there. Momoka nodded, and opened the door of the dressing room. But before she left, she said that the Cures had better grab their seats. The concert went on, and Momoka performed all of her songs. But Momoka said that the next song would be dedicated to five of her friends, who taught her that everyone needs to stay strong and take a step forward. She performed her brand-new song, "Staying Strong", and everyone seemed to have a great time, listening to Momoka sing. Major Events * Momoka and the Vamp Girls appear for the first time. * The seventeenth Heart Seed is collected and put into the Heart Pot. Characters Pretty Cure * Hanasaki Hanae / Cure Rose * Kurumi Ayano / Cure Ocean * Myoudouin Hinata / Cure Sunburst * Tsukikage Rina / Cure Moonbeam Mascots * Chypre * Coffret * Potpourri * Cologne Villains * Hotaru * Desertrian Secondary Characters * Tsukikage Yuri / Cure Moonlight * Momoka * Vamp Girls Trivia Gallery 2jadbmc.png|Momoka drinking her tea 1280x1024_zps64cfb430.jpg|Momoka singing with the Vamp Girls Category:HeartCatch Pretty Cure!☆Reborn Category:HeartCatch Pretty Cure!☆Reborn episodes Category:Episodes Category:HanasakiTsubomi997 Category:Reborn Dark Pretty Cures